


By Your Side Regardless

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fanon Backstory, Fighting, M/M, My First Fanfic, i didnt edit this oopsies, so sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Qrow's and Clover's fight turns personal when Tyrian mentions a past teammate.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, if you squint hard enough
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	By Your Side Regardless

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic!!! yay!!!
> 
> some things to remember incase you get confused is that tyrian's weapon is called the queen's servants; clover's weapon is called kingfisher; qrow's weapon is called harbinger.
> 
> also! at this point in the show, we don't know much about clover's backstory and we still don't know much about summer, so i made up my own stuff about them. ^-^
> 
> hope you all enjoy!

At this point, Qrow nor Clover knew how long they had been fighting Tyrian. Both of them expected it to go a lot faster, or at least faster than how this current fray was happening.

Tyrian, seemingly abandoning the fact that he was a scorpion faunus, started jumping from tree to tree in the snowy woods surrounding the two huntsmen like a monkey. He taunted them, literally and not.

“I wonder if your luck can pull you through this fight, Clover,” Preparing to leap off of a branch, his head twitched towards Qrow, “Or maybe his luck will subdue your’s.”

Tyrian couldn’t help himself and laughed maniacally as he looked down at the two huntsmen on the ground beneath him.

Qrow’s hands shook as he tightened his grip on his scythe. He hadn’t thought about his semblance in a while. At least, not like that. After being with Clover and doing so much work, he forgot his semblance was a bad thing, he forgot it was even there.

Maybe he could turn the bad luck on Tyrian, if he could focus hard enough so he and Clover could win the battle and leave.

What...what _were_ the chances of them both getting out anyways? Qrow remembered when he fought Tyrian and he poisoned him, and how he barely survived. What if that happened again? What if… Clover…

_No!_ Qrow thought, suppressing his look of worry and looking daggers at the enemy. Not today would he be losing anyone, _especially_ Clover.

Qrow would never say it out loud, but he’s thought about it over the time he spent with him and the time he’s been in Atlas that…

Well, he loves him.

He thinks, maybe _knows_ Clover loves him too but, he doesn’t plan on taking any chances on messing up what he already has.

Qrow doesn’t know exactly what made him like Clover. Was it the compliments that made him blush like he was a teenager in love for the first time? The fact that whenever he accidentally went on a rant he would see that Clover was _actually_ listening? Maybe it was because of those teal eyes that Qrow saw pools of security in? He wasn’t sure, but he knows that there’s too many reasons just to pick one.

Back into the crisis at hand, because if he kept thinking about Clover he might just turn red like a tomato, Qrow sliced the tree trunk using Harbinger, causing Tyrian to panic and leap to another tree. But thanks to Qrow’s or Clover’s luck, he missed.

He smacked into the grounds and cried out, but quickly got up and glared at the man. “You’ll pay for that!” He threatened, charging towards him.

Qrow began to fight once more, but Clover… Clover was thinking about something, something that made him angry.

How Tyrian insulted Qrow.

Qrow was bothered by it. Clover saw it, hell, even Tyrian might have. Yes, he swapped his look with a scowl but not fast enough.

He complimented Qrow for multiple reasons. Firstly, he was flirting, in case it wasn’t obvious. Qrow was a good looking guy! And his personality, well, that was the part that Clover thinks really hooked him like a fishing line with its catch.

Secondly, whether anyone believed him or not, Clover never really...got compliments when he was younger. Told constantly by others his success was by his semblance and not him himself, used for someone else’s personal gain, Clover never felt truly loved, appreciated.

Qrow made it different though. He knew whatever Qrow said was sincere. And, yes, he’s still afraid this relationship he has could always turn into one he’s had before, but he feels like it won’t, and he wants that feeling to stay forever. When he saw that soft smile Qrow tried to hide in the back of the truck in the tundras, that was when Clover knew he fell hard for him, and he would one hundred percent shout it from the rooftops of Atlas Academy if he could.

Snapping himself out of his trance, he jumped into battle behind Tyrian, cracking his fishing line at him like a whip.

“Uncle Qrow! Clover! Where are you guys?” Ruby questioned over comms.

Neither had time to respond, as Tyrian fired bullets at both men using the Queen’s Servants. Dodging bullets, Qrow and Clover dove for cover behind the trees.

“A little busy here, Kiddo!” Qrow said loudly into his communicator.

“Do you guys need help?” Yang asked on the other end, ready for a fight despite being a ways away from the two.

“N..” Qrow gasped and backed away as Tyrian’s stinger punctured the tree trunk barely inches away from his face.

The stinger retracted and Tyrian began to walk closer towards Qrow, who had his weapon drawn in its sword form.

Tyrian chuckled, “I wonder...how that Little Flower of your’s would feel if she lost not one of her parental figures…” He readied his stinger to shoot, “But two!”

At that moment, he had caught Qrow off guard. Tyrian smiled at Qrow’s shocked expression and, again, his stinger was sent to puncture Qrow’s chest. But instead, before it could even get a foot in front of him, Tyrian went flying backwards. It was farther than intended, but the farther the better.

Clover retracted his hook from Tyrian’s shirt and walked over to Qrow.

“Are you okay?”

Qrow didn’t respond, but instead stared at Tyrian’s rising body. He could feel his breath begin to shake, how suddenly the world around him began to darken and all he saw was Tyrian and his creepy smile.

And, he swears, he promises he heard her. He wasn’t crazy, at least last time he checked, but he knows he heard her voice repeat the last thing she ever told him the last time they saw one another.

_“I always liked you better than Raven, you know.”_

He remembers how he had laughed at that, and how she did as well, how he promised not to tell Raven like she had shared a deep, dark secret, how the warmth from their last embrace got warmer when he got the news of what happened.

Qrow, blinded with guilt and anger and sadness once more, put Harbinger into shotgun mode and began firing at Tyrian recklessly, and he could care less if his shots were landing or missing.

Tyrian’s stinger blocked the bullets that were too close as he collected himself. Well, collected himself as well as a psychotic maniac could. No single bullet made it onto Tyrian’s body, the metal tail proving itself handy.

“Qrow.”

Clover knew that whatever made him change moods was personal, and Clover would let him have at it if Tyrian was already dead, but he wasn’t. If anything, Qrow was just wasting ammo, if that was how his weapon worked.

“Qrow,” He repeated.

He placed a hand on the shotgun and looked into Qrow’s eyes to see something he didn’t expect. Tears.

His voice barely trembled, but if you focused, you could almost hear a cry. “You don’t talk about her that way.”

Clover found it hard to place who he was speaking about. Ruby’s parent, or Ruby? Either way, he knew Qrow was angry.

Qrow had only ever heard of or spoke of Summer in a good way, because she was a good person. Hearing Tyrian talk about Ruby losing her, losing him…

A hand on his shoulder made him go back to reality. The sad, Grimm-filled reality that he had forgotten about because he had felt at ease for the first time in a long time. But that same hand made the darkness recede and reveal the light. Qrow couldn’t help but feel sent back to that ease he felt when he looked to see Clover was the owner of the hand. Qrow saw that Clover’s eyes were still the gateways to the teal green heaven he fell in love with, and he felt safe once more. He could only hope, which is something he had been doing a lot lately, that the safeness would stay.

Clover opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He looked to Tyrian who was still preparing himself for the next brawl the three would be having, then back to Qrow with determination. T

his fight was different for Qrow now, and Clover decided he would be there for him until the end.

He smiled and said, “We’re gonna win.”

Qrow slowly lowered Harbinger as he smiled softly at the other man and nodded. He didn’t say it, but he wanted to say, _so bad, “Thank you.”_ Not only for staying with him in this fight that suddenly turned personal, but for so many things, like simply existing.

Both of them dropped their faces of adoration to one another and replaced them with determined faces, looking forward at Tyrian, who seemed to only jump back with more crazy in his eyes.

Tyrian and Qrow looked to Clover at the sound of metal unwinding. Qrow would be lying if he said he was used to seeing Clover whip out a fishing pole during battle, and he would also be lying if he said he didn’t find it funny anymore. If anything, it was more funny with every time he saw it. But hey, the guy was skillful with the weapon, so he had no say.

Now, Qrow doesn’t know what possessed him into doing this, but he held Clover’s hand. It was slipping off of his shoulder and Qrow wanted it to stay. It was an impulse.

Before Qrow could even look at Clover with a face that said “Sorry” or pull his hand away, Clover held on tight like Qrow would run in a different direction.

He’s not letting go, so he won’t either.

Tyrian snickered at the action, “Scared, Birdie?”

Qrow flipped his head to Clover, who nodded and smiled.

For once, Qrow did not make a quip back at the rhetorical question. He merely stood his ground, weapon in one hand and Clover’s hand in the other, holding on tight with the admiration for one another coursing through their veins.

He wasn’t scared.

_We’re gonna win._

He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> fair game rights


End file.
